


Black Everything

by voxlunae



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Demon AU, M/M, McGenji - Freeform, Will have smut eventually, dont read strange books kids, or do im not your parent
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-13
Updated: 2018-08-24
Packaged: 2019-06-26 18:15:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15668601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/voxlunae/pseuds/voxlunae
Summary: Sometimes you find a strange book and end up summoning a demon.





	1. Meeting the Demon

**Author's Note:**

> Just a silly AU I had bouncing around in my head. Will get more serious later on. Title is based off lyrics from Unlike Pluto's Everything Black. It'll make sense later on.

“Are you a complete moron?”  
  
Jesse McCree stared at the demon insulting him with his mouth wide open. It had actually worked?  
  
He’d bought a creepy looking book on a whim. His friends had pretty much dared him and he couldn’t say no. They always teased his love of the occult and he couldn’t really blame them. He knew it was silly, but a hobby was a hobby.  
  
But he’d never expected to actually summon a demon in the living room of his small apartment. A demon that was floating above the floor with his legs crossed.  
  
“Well? Are you?”  
  
Jesse shook his head quickly. “Maybe. I didn’t think this would actually work.”  
  
The demon snorted before finally just bursting into full on laughter. It was almost hard to hear, because the demon had an oni mask on his face, but Jesse knew when he was being mocked. He glared at the green haired demon.  
  
“Could you at least take off the mask if you’re gonna make fun of me?”  
  
The demon tilted his head. “I suppose.” He slowly pulled off the mask and Jesse’s breath hitched.  
  
He was gorgeous. Dark red eyes watched him with interest. His green hair was slicked back with a few strands in front of his eyes. His skin was slightly tanned, but still lighter than Jesse’s own. He wore a simple black hoodie and black harem pants. The most interesting thing, though, were the two small red horns that peaked out of his forehead. They were almost cute.  
  
“Are you done gawking?”  
  
Jesse felt his cheeks heat. “Sorry. Didn’t mean to stare.”  
  
The demon landed on the ground, barefeet gracefully touching the hardwood floor. “I guess I can forgive you. I am sure it’s not every day you see a demon.” He smirked, showing a fang. “Unless you do this often.”  
  
“Can’t say I do.” Jesse laughed quietly. “Do you visit random humans often?”  
  
“Hmm, when I’m bored, I suppose. Or when I need a distraction.” He looked down at sharp claws. “Most humans summon me for more intimate purposes.”  
  
“You mean like sex? And that doesn’t bother you?”  
  
Shadows passed in the demon’s eyes before he smiled. “Of course not.”  
  
Jesse suddenly felt protective of the demon. It was obvious his life did bother him, but he was lying for some reason.  
  
“Do you have a name?” he finally asked.  
  
The demon smiled again. “You can call me Genji.”  
  
“I’m Jesse McCree. Pleasure to meetcha.” Jesse held out his hand.  
  
Genji took the hand in his grip and shook it. “We’ll see, won’t we?”  
  
“So, how does this work, exactly?  
  
Genji sighed. “Technically, you can make me do whatever you want.” He crossed his arms. “But, I have my own rules. No rape, no murder, nothing involving a minor.” He ticked each one off on a finger. “Oh, and no telling anyone what I am. Don’t need the attention.”  
  
“Can you hide your horns, then?”  
  
“Oh, yeah, I can. I just forgot before you summoned me.” He snickered. “Luckily for you, I was at least dressed. I remember one woman summoned me and I was still nude. Never seen a woman faint so fast.”  
  
Jesse had to laugh at that. “I’m sure it was a shock.”  
  
“She didn’t seem to mind it when she woke up, but yes, I suppose I can understand how it would be shocking.” He crossed his arms. “But back to the deal. What is it that you desire?”  
  
“I, uh, I hadn’t really thought about it.”  
  
Genji raised an eyebrow. “Oh? I guess that makes sense. You didn’t summon me on purpose after all. I guess I can wait on your answer. It’s not like I’m doing anything at the moment that needs my attention.”  
  
Jesse considered that for a moment. “If you need to leave, you can. I won’t keep you here.”  
  
Genji blinked in confusion. “You have a demon willing to do your every bidding and you’d just… let me leave?”  
  
“Yeah?” Jesse shrugged. “It’s not fair to keep you here if I don’t even know what I want.”  
  
“You’re actually serious, aren’t you?”  
  
“Of course.”  
  
Genji was silent for a long while before finally speaking. “I think I’ll stay. You’re interesting.”  
  
Jesse chuckled. “I don’t know about that. My friends say I’m pretty boring.”  
  
“Well, they must not see what I see.” Genji came closer until he could grip Jesse’s chin and make him look at the demon. “I think there’s something in you I would love to bring out.”  
  
Jesse gulped. “I don’t… I don’t know about that.”  
  
“I do. I see something special in you, Jesse. I think you just need a little push.”  
  
Then he leaned in and kissed Jesse. Jesse couldn’t help the moan that escaped him at the contact. But at the same time, he didn’t want to be just another person that used Genji for personal release.  
  
He pushed the demon away with a twinge of regret. “We can’t.”  
  
Genji smirked. “We actually can, but if you want to stop, we will.”  
  
“I do. I don’t want to use you like that.”  
  
“You wouldn’t be, but I respect your decision.” He pulled away and Jesse almost begged him not to. “Are you sure you don’t know what you want yet?”  
  
“For now, just stay with me. It’d be nice to not be alone at night.”  
  
Genji chuckled. “I can handle that.”  
  
And that was how Jesse McCree became friends with a demon.


	2. Brother

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Genji gets a call from his brother.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gonna try and update every Friday but we'll see what happens.

CHAPTER 2  
Brother

Genji Shimada followed after his little human, almost skipping in joy. It had been a while since he’d been in the human realm and he was enjoying his break from his duties. Though, he didn’t have many, he’d rather run away from them as often as possible if he were honest.  
  
Probably not the best attitude for a demon prince to have, but he’d never been a good one anyway.  
  
He probably should’ve told Jesse who he truly was, but honestly, it wasn’t important to him. He’d never cared about his title and was happy to let his older brother take care of things. He was better at it, anyway. Genji had always lived in his shadow and when he was younger, he’d despised it. But now, he could see the merits. It meant no one expected anything of him and that was how he liked it.  
  
“You okay?”  
  
Jesse’s accented voice broke through his thoughts. The man had a voice to die for and Genji loved nothing more than listen to him talk. Even though he’d only been staying with the man for a few days, Jesse had proved to be a good conversationalist. He could talk for hours about his love of his love of many things; food, the occult, and history mostly. It was fun to listen to him ramble on and on about his interests.  
  
“I’m fine,” he finally replied with a smile. “Just thinking.”  
  
“Oh? Should I be concerned?”  
  
“Hmm, probably not. Can’t say for sure.”  
  
Jesse merely snorted before continuing his walk. Apparently, Jesse was still in college, though on his last year of his history major. Genji had never been to college, no need for it really, but he was fascinated by the idea, so he agreed to follow Jesse to his classes for the day. He wasn’t sure if that was allowed, but he’d never let rules stop him from what he wanted before, so why start now.  
  
“Are you sure you want to come?” Jesse asked quietly, almost nervously, as he fidgeted with his messenger bag strap. “I’m sure it’ll be pretty boring for you.”  
  
“You never know. Maybe human history fascinates me.”  
  
Jesse chuckled. “If it does, then we might have something in common.”  
  
“I’m sure you’ll find we have plenty in common.”

  
  


After a few hours of sitting in classes, Genji could admit he was a little stir crazy. He wasn’t bored, far from it, but sitting in one place for so long was getting to him. He’d never been someone that liked just sitting around; it was half the reason his brother practically despised him. Well, that wasn’t fair, he knew his brother loved him. He just had a strange way of showing it most of the time, like by yelling about Genji’s duties.  
  
He felt his phone vibrate and sighed, motioning to Jesse that he was heading outside. He answered the call, knowing immediately who was on the line. “Hello, brother.”  
  
“Genji, where are you?” his brother, Hanzo Shimada, asked impatiently.  
  
“In the human realm. I was summoned and you know I can’t ignore a call.” Sure, he wasn’t summoned on purpose, but his brother didn’t need to know that.  
  
Hanzo groaned wearily. “You can, you just choose not to.” Genji could almost hear his brother running a hand over his face in frustration. “What was their desire this time?”  
  
He had to think fast because Jesse still hadn’t made up his mind. “They asked me to be their boyfriend for a while.”  
  
“What?” Hanzo sputtered over the line. “Are you serious?”  
  
“Yeah, weird right? But what can you do? Humans are strange.”  
  
“Apparently. I haven’t spent much time around them.” Hanzo sighed. “Just be home soon. I can’t cover for you forever, you know?”  
  
Genji chuckled. “You can,” he repeated Hanzo’s earlier words. “You just choose not to.”  
  
“Don’t be a smartass,” his brother growled.  
  
“Don’t know any other way to be. Goodbye, brother.”  
  
The other line went dead and Genji blew out a breath. That hadn’t been as bad as he thought it would be, so that was good. It was obvious Hanzo was annoyed, but nothing he couldn’t handle later on. For now, he wanted to have fun with his little human, who he saw coming out of the classroom.  
  
Jesse looked up and smiled, his whole face beaming. “There you are. Did you have to take a phone call?”  
  
“Yeah,” Genji replied, following after Jesse. “My brother needed to talk to me.”  
  
“You have a brother?”  
  
“Mm hmm. Older brother. He just called to complain a little before letting me off the hook. Normal stuff, don’t worry.”  
  
“You sure? If you need to leave-”  
  
“I don’t. I want to stay here.”  
  
Jesse’s cheeks darkened. “If you’re sure.”  
  
“Oh?” Genji smirked, moving in front of Jesse to stare at him. “Is that a blush? Have you maybe decided to take me up on my offer? It’s still good, by the way.”  
  
“No, it’s not that. I just like having you around.”  
  
Genji chuckled softly before resuming his pace. “I’m glad because you might be stuck with me for a while. I told my brother you wanted me to be your boyfriend for a bit.”  
  
“Wh-What?”  
  
“I had to tell him something.” Genji shrugged one shoulder lazily. “It was the first thing I came up with.”  
  
Jesse laughed. “I guess that makes sense.” He tilted his head in thought, worrying his full lower lip. “Do people ask that a lot of you?”  
  
“Actually, I don’t think anyone has. It’s usually just sexual favors or things I won’t do.” He shrugged again. “There are a lot of people that think I’ll just murder someone because they summon me. It’s not worth the hassle, if I’m honest.”  
  
“If you know it’s usually going to be something like that, then why do you accept the summons?”  
  
“Boredom, mostly.” He smirked. “Plus, I don’t mind the benefits. I like sex as much as the next person.”  
  
“You mentioned that,” Jesse said quietly.  
  
Genji raised an eyebrow. “Jealous?”  
  
“Can’t say I am.”  
  
“No need to lie. I know you want me.”  
  
Jesse laughed. “I’d have to be blind not to, but I can resist it, thank you very much.”  
  
“At least you admit it. I can work with that.”  
  
He’d never force anything with Jesse, but he could admit he wanted the man. He was willing to wait if he needed to and he’d never thought that in his life. He wasn’t known for his patience or restraint. He’d never had to wait for anything before and he was surprised he was willing to now. He didn’t have to, he knew that. He could leave at anytime, but he didn’t want to really. He wanted to stay with Jesse for now at least.  
  
Some demon he was turning out to be.


	3. Day Out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jesse and Genji have a bit of a day out.

CHAPTER 3  
Day Out

Jesse McCree was strangely getting used to living with a demon. Genji was honestly the best roommate he’d ever had, much better than the one he’d had his first year in college. Jamison Fawkes still owed him about a hundred dollars that he knew he was never going to see again and the disaster that had greeted him after one of Jamison’s parties would haunt him for the rest of his life.  
  
Genji, luckily, was nothing like that. He cleaned up after himself for one thing, which was a huge plus in Jesse’s book. Also the man could cook and enjoyed making meals for the two of them and Jesse couldn’t say he hated it. It all felt very domestic.  
  
He blushed at the idea, hating that it even came to his mind. There was no chance this could work, he knew that, but at the same time he wanted it to. How in the world could he ask a demon to stay with him? Hell, even aside from the demon aspect, Genji was too good for him. The demon hadn’t been quiet about his desires, but Jesse didn’t know if they went beyond sex. He wanted to be more than just a one night stand, if he were honest, but at this point he wasn’t sure if he would turn the demon down again.  
  
He sighed and ran a hand over his face, looking at himself in the mirror of his bathroom. He couldn’t see anything about himself that would attract someone like Genji. He was a boring history major who didn’t really have anything to offer a demon. He just couldn’t understand the attraction.  
  
“What’s got you thinking so hard?” Genji’s voice broke him out of his thoughts. He looked over to see the demon leaning against the bathroom door in only a low hanging pair of harem pants and his usual cocky grin. He was too sexy for Jesse’s peace of mind. “Well?”  
  
“Would you want to go out today?” Jesse was surprised the words managed to pass his lips.  
  
Genji raised an eyebrow, but he smiled sweetly. “Are you asking me on a date?”  
  
“I guess so, yeah. If you want to-”  
  
“I’d love to,” Genji interrupted, walking forward slowly. “Before you can talk yourself out of it.” He chuckled. “Because I know you will.” He pulled Jesse’s face to him and kissed him. Jesse immediately opened up for the man, moaning softly when Genji’s tongue pushed inside his mouth. The kiss ended too soon as Genji pulled away. “I want you, Jesse. You never have to worry about that.”  
  
That was never the issue; wanting each other was obvious, but Jesse wasn’t sure Genji would stay. And that was what kept him up at night. But looking at Genji in front of him, completely at ease and comfortable with Jesse around, made him think that maybe, just maybe, they could make this work.

  
  


A few hours later, the two were walking down the street towards one of Jesse’s favorite pizza restaurants. He hadn’t been sure where else to go, honestly, but Genji seemed excited if nothing else. The demon had even taken his hand and was now swinging them happily as he walked, humming softly to himself. It was strangely adorable and showed Jesse a side of Genji he hadn’t expected. The demon was more touchy feely than he would have expected, almost pulling Jesse against him several times during their walk. He’d never had a date quite like Genji before. His old boyfriends were nice guys, but never made him feel like he was their world quite like Genji was capable of doing. Maybe he was just imagining it, but he wanted to believe there was a chance of something between them.  
  
He tightened his fingers around Genji’s before pulling him forward. “We’re here,” he said quietly. “We just take a seat and they’ll see us in a bit.”  
  
“Sounds good.” Genji let Jesse lead them to a table before sitting down gracefully, crossing his legs and smiling at Jesse. “So, what brought this on? Are you finally falling for my charms?”  
  
Jesse chuckled, feeling a little more at ease. “Something like that.”  
  
“Well, I’m glad.” Genji leaned back in his chair with a grin. “I was beginning to think I’d lost my touch.”  
  
“No, it’s not that.”  
  
“Then, why-”  
  
“Can I take y’all’s order?” the waiter asked, smiling sweetly.  
  
“Oh! Yes.” Jesse ordered them a cheese pizza and they both ordered sodas. He watched the waiter leave before looking back at Genji. “Sorry about that. I wasn’t paying attention.”  
  
Genji smiled. “No need to apologize. But back to my question. If wanting me isn’t the issue, then why did you wait this long?”  
“It’s complicated.”  
  
“How so?” Genji nodded to the waiter as he brought their drinks before turning his attention back to Jesse. “I’d like to know if I did something wrong.”  
  
“You didn’t. I just…” He worried his lower lip. “Can this work?”  
  
“What do you mean?”  
  
“I mean, you’re a demon. Can you really stay here?”  
  
Genji looked surprised. “You’d want me to stay?”  
  
“I don’t know. Maybe? I’d want to make this work. If you think it’s worth it.”  
  
“Why wouldn’t I?”  
  
“Because I’m just another human?”  
  
Genji glared, his red eyes flashing in anger. “What does that mean?”  
  
“I know you said it doesn’t bother you, but you’ve been with a lot of us. I don’t see how I could seem like anything new.”  
  
“Oh. I see.” Genji stood, his eyes dull. “You have a problem with it, don’t you?”  
  
“I didn’t say that! I just-”  
  
“You just think you’re another human lover to me. I got the jist, Jesse.”  
  
“No, that’s not what I-”  
  
Genji spun on his heels. “I think I’m going to head home alone. I’ll see you there later.”  
  
“Genji, wait!” Jesse jumped up, knocking over his chair in the process, but Genji was already gone. Jesse sighed, running a hand over his face in frustration. “I fucked that up.”  
  
He just had to hope he hadn’t completely ruined everything he was trying to build.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This ending hurt me but here we are


End file.
